The Libitina Project
by Christianfiction
Summary: "Irregular heartbeat. Heart palpatations. Arrhythmia... There is something horribly wrong with this family. And I accepted the invitation to become a part of it. I can hear Elyssa's screams through the wall now. I listen helplessly. Renier said that he would be would be with her shortly. Is he in her room now? Why is she screaming even louder than before?"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are Mark and Eliza. Pete is MC from DDLC. The opening letter, the concept, and the rest of the characters (you can tell which ones) are exclusively owned by Team Salvato. The PERSONALITY of Renier is just something that I came up with, a suggest to Dan Salvato.**

* * *

_Irregular heartbeat. Heart palpitations. Arrhythmia. I search and search, eyes scanning everything I can find on their symptoms. What is this? Shortness of breath? Chest pain? Dizziness? No. This is all wrong. Elyssa's symptoms are nowhere near this simple. I've seen it twice now. The screams of pain. Sickeningly pale skin. Vomiting blood. There is no other explanation, other than Renier's information was a complete and utter lie. This can't all be a coincidence. Its not possible. I don't know how much of this Renier is behind, but I do know this: there is something horribly wrong with this family. And I accepted the invitation to become a part of it. I can hear Elyssa's screams through the walls now. I listen helplessly. Renier said that he would be with her shortly. Is he in her room now? Why is she screaming even louder than before?_

* * *

_**March 3rd, 2008...**_

I laid my pen down upon my desk and listened as Elyssa's blood curdling screams echoed through the wall separating my room from hers. It pained me to hear this, but I still remember what Renier used to say, "She's just a subject for testing." It angered me when he said that. Me being a father of a little girl myself, I became heartbroken when hearing this.

This family, this cult, they were undeniably obsessed with a trait that they called the "Third Eye." I do not know what use it is, nor even what it is, but I have gathered enough information to form an opinion about it; I hate it. It turns whomever is exposed to it into mindless killing machines. I believe it was this "family's" obsession to create mindless slaves. This trait gave these prisoners (young girls, women, men, etc.) the lust after blood. While most of them have been exposed to this trait, none have yet been able to suppress it, leading to their termination, or death. At least, so I thought.

Just then, I heard my door open. I looked to see Renier standing in my door frame with a wide grin on his face.

"Its done, Mark," he said in a soft, almost frightening voice.

"What is?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"The attribute has been successfully distributed to the girl," he answered. "Her full potential shall be unleashed."

"Potential?"

He turned to face me.

"Yes," he replied, clearly holding in his laughter. "With her and the others, we shall rid this world of the Demon and his workers!"

"How do you know that it will work?" I asked.

"It will work," he replied.

This man has lost his mind. I know Christianity, I have dabbled in it myself, but never have heard Christians talk like this.

I shook my head.

"What about Libitina? The girl?" I asked. "Any…'success' with her?"

"Ah...Libitina!" Renier exclaimed. "She's such a delicate flower! And an interesting case."

"How so?"

"She's the only patient that is able to conceal it, that can control it."

"Patient? You mean prisoner," I responded.

"Well, she can be whatever you want her to be," Renier replied. "Maiden? Servant? Concubine?"

I rose up from my chair, and growled, "She's a little girl, Renier!"

"There is no age among us," he uttered through his toothy grin as he began to lift his hands toward Heaven. "As there is no age in the Land where we shall go!"

When he lowered his hands, he turned to leave while saying, "I should leave you be. Rest. We will have a very long day tomorrow."

With that, he left the room, shutting the door gently.

I sat back into my chair and turned to see a framed photo of my wife and seven-year-old daughter.

"Eliza," I muttered. "Sayori...I'll be home soon, sweetheart."

* * *

_**The Libitina Project**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Eliza sat in her living room and stared at a photo of her husband. Tears began to form in her eyes the more she stared at it. She heard the front door open swiftly, then slam shut. She immediately dried her eyes and set the photo onto the coffee table.

She looked to see her daughter, smiling and practically skipping toward her.

"Hey there, Sayori!" she greeted. "How was school today?"

"It was good, Mommy!" the seven-year-old replied.

"Anything special?" Eliza asked as Sayori sat on the floor in front of her.

"Nothing, really," Sayori answered. "Well, me and Pete were playing and I ran into a pole."

"Ran into a pole?" Eliza asked, smiling to herself.

Sayori looked up at her mother while holding a coloring book close to her chest and nodded while saying, "Yeah! Pete tried to calm me down, but got in trouble."

"Why?"

"I don't know…" Sayori replied while she placed the book onto the coffee table and began coloring.

"Well, that's no fair," Eliza said, still smiling.

Sayori glanced at the photo of her father, then asked, "When is Daddy coming home?"

Eliza's smile quickly faded.

"I don't know, honey," she answered.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Doc!"

I opened my eyes to see only darkness. At least, until I looked toward the opened door of my room, which was more like a cell.

I arose, stood, then yawned as I asked, "Is it actually morning?"

"Doesn't matter, Mark," the guard answered. "Follow me."

As I followed him into the hall, I jokingly asked, "Don't I get a cup of coffee?"

Without looking at me, he answered, "Soon."

We continued walking before I muttered, "Man of few words, huh?"

When we arrived at Renier's office, he was staring out of his office window, which replaced the entire wall behind his desk. He held a champagne glass in his right hand and held his left hand behind his back. He told me to take a seat. When I did so, Renier began to speak.

"Elyssa's dead," he said.

I felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck me. How could that have happened? I just saw her the day before. The last that I heard from her was...the screaming.

"H-h-how?" I finally asked.

Renier turned to face me before continuing.

"That's not important," he answered. "What is important is that we need a new subject."

He must have noticed my facial expression because he approached me, placed his hand on my shoulder, and said, "Do not worry, my son. She was only a subject for testing."

He retracted his hand before walking back to the window.

"So…" I began. "What's...what's next?"

Just then, I felt the two guards near the door grab onto me, extending my left arm and holding me in place.

"You know, I love you like a son," Renier said as put on a pair of latex gloves and grabbed a syringe filled with an unknown substance. "But, we must uncover the secrets of this attribute, this 'Third Eye'. It is of more import and more worth than you, I'm afraid."

"What are you planning here, Renier?" I asked, staring into his dark, empty eyes.

As he inserted the needle into my arm, he answered, "I'm planning to rid this world of all wickedness. This trait, the 'Third Eye', it gives strange power to whomever is exposed to it. With this power, we shall surely purify this world and ready it for our Lord's return!"

"You're…"

I could only mutter one word before I crumpled onto the floor in front of him.

"I hope you can forgive me, son," he whispered to me before turning to the guards. "Release Libitina. Give her a home in society to see how she will react."

"Yes, Father," one guard answered.

The last thing I remember hearing was Renier giving the guards another order.

"One last thing," he said. "Rename her. Your choice."

With that, I heard the guards' footsteps fade, then I lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Just some important things to remember: Libitina has been with this cult for four years in this story, making her seven-years-old. Who is she? Is she one of the girls? Short answer; yes. Yes, Mark is the father of THE Sayori from DDLC. Will Monika be self aware in this story? Yes and no. You'll see. Natsuki's home life will also be visited. Will Monika be a villain? No. She will be a hero. Will Elyssa have a bigger role in this story than what it seems like she had? Maybe... You will have to read to find out... Anyway, I will work on the next chapter soon! Until then!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you've never heard of before. Sayori, Monika, Pete, even Renier, etc. are all Team Salvato's characters. This chapter will contain elements from a fanfiction on the Amino app cad _Papa Loves Me. I Know He Does. _By Takaki kinda dead lol.**

* * *

I awoke with a migraine headache, lying upon the pure white floor. This room was not the one that I was admitted in—it could not be. The room was brightened by a light that replaced almost the entire ceiling. I sat up and noticed that the room was baron of furniture. No bed, nor desk was to be found.

I stood slowly to be careful to not aggravate my headache. When I did so, I stumbled to the door, which was heavy metal and only had one small window near the top. The window was not even large enough for me to be able to fit my hand through it. I knocked on it gently.

"Hello?" I called. "Anyone out there?"

No answer. I knocked more vehemently.

"Hello? Someone answer me!" I called louder. "Renier?! Come here! Talk to me!"

Much later, I heard footsteps. I could see very little out of the small window, but I could make out the clean-shaven, empty face of Renier.

"Hello, Mark," he greeted in a frighteningly casual way. "How are you this morning?"

"What are you doing, Renier?" I asked.

He smirked, stepped closer to the window, and whispered, "I exposed you to the attribute. You have already begun transformation."

I could feel my pulse speed up. What did he mean by "transformation?"

"We have left you a mirror," he said as he backed away from the door. "See for yourself. Have a blessed day."

I stumbled away from the door and found the mirror, which was nearly my height, in the corner of the room. I observed my transformation

The white of my eyes were turning yellow. The color and the pupils were very clearly turning as red as blood. I looked dead. By that, I mean I was as pale as a dove.

Just then, I heard my door unlock and open. I looked to see a guard, grinning.

I looked back to the mirror, and uttered, "What?"

"Man… You look like crap, doc," he said in a soft, taunting voice.

"And I feel like it," I replied.

The longer he remained in my "room," the more angry I got.

"You know, after this trait kills you, Renier said we'll pay your wife and kid a visit," he taunted.

I recoiled back as if I had been shot—I felt as if I had been shot. I grabbed onto my abdomen and grunted in pain.

"We may bring your little girl back here," he continued. "We'll need a new test subject."

I felt my face burn as I fell onto the floor in pain.

"Maybe me and the boys can…'play' with her for a while," he said as he laughed.

I glanced up at the mirror to see my eyes turn completely red. The color of blood. I lost consciousness soon after.

When I regained it, I found myself leaning over the guard's decapitated body on my hands and knees. I looked at my hands and saw that I held his small intestine. I quickly dropped it. I stood and stumbled to the mirror. Blood covered my mouth. My eyes returned to normal, but my skin was still pale.

I slowly glanced at the opened door to see Renier standing there with two guards with hazmat masks covering their faces, pointing their assault rifles at me. Renier just stood there, smiling.

I backed away from the mirror and faced them.

"What now?" I asked. "You gonna shoot me?"

Renier shook his head, and answered, "No."

"Then what."

Renier stepped into the room and started toward me.

"You see, I asked him to do this," he said as he approached me.

"Asked him?" I asked in confusion. "You asked him to basically kill himself? For what?"

"To see if you are able to suppress this Third Eye," he explained. "See, it was a small loss, as small sacrifice, but sacrifices must be made in the name of discovery."

A moment of silence passed before he continued.

"Mark, we humans are a curious species," he said. "We always yearn for more knowledge. We wish to know more about the world that we live in. Why do you think there is science in the first place? We always want more knowledge. In all science, there have been sacrifices made, lines crossed that were not meant to be crossed. This, my friend, this attribute shall help us answer the one question that has plagued us since the dawn of time. This attribute will help us solve the one unsolvable problem that we are faced with today; death. How to cheat death."

"You are mad, Renier," I responded.

"And, why does death exist in the first place?" he continued. "Sin. The Demon. If we eradicate it from the face of the earth, death will surely have no place here. This place shall be as Heaven and we as gods."

With that, he turned and left while saying, "Take him to the lab. I will be there later."

I reluctantly followed them, but when we neared the laboratory, I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness, I found that the guards were dead. Their heads were ripped off and their internal organs littered the ground, and I was, once again, covered in blood.

Anger filled my soul. I knew that I had to stop Renier from going any further in his research. I grabbed one of the blood covered rifles and ran to the control room, not stopping for anything. I ran throughout the halls filled with screams of men, women, and children. Psychotic screams and laughs. It was more like an insane asylum than a research facility.

I finally arrived at the control room. I swiftly opened the door, shot, and killed everyone present. After I did so, I threw down the rifle and ran inside. Without thinking, I released all of the inmates and sounded the alarm.

I heard gunshots, screams of agony, screeching, screams of insanity, and psychotic laughter. All of this made me crack a small smile and chuckle to myself.

* * *

"Come on, Sayori! We're gonna late!" eight-year-old Pete shouted.

"I'm coming!" the seven-year-old replied.

They ran until they got to the school gate.

"Come on, Sayori!" Pete shouted in a quieter tone.

He continued to walk until he realized that Sayori was not following him.

"Sayori?" he called. "What are you—"

Sayori was standing in front of a girl that she knew she had never seen before sitting on the rim of the water fountain, playing with her long, purple hair.

"H-hey…" Sayori greeted with a smile.

She blushed and looked away while stuttering, "S-s-s-sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?" Sayori asked, placing her index fingers together.

"U-um…" the young girl stuttered.

"How old are you?" Sayori asked while Pete was shouting for her to hurry.

"S-s-seven…" the girl answered.

"What's your name?"

"…Y-Yuri…"

Sayori reached out her right hand to her.

"You wanna come to class with us, Yuri?" Sayori asked with a gentle smile on her face.

Yuri shyly smiled and grabbed Sayori's hand.

Sayori then skipped while she led Yuri to class, Pete rolling his eyes and following her.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Dream**_

* * *

**_Eleven Years Later…_**

"For the last and final time, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The sound of something glass being thrown and breaking was very audible from inside the spotless two-story house.

"I AM!" a girl shouted.

"I swear, Natsuki, I will come over there!" the man shouted.

"I'M LEAVING!" Natsuki shouted before opening the front door and running out of the house, holding her school books close to her chest.

Her father walked to the door with his belt in his hand, and shouted, "I don't want you coming back tonight! Y'hear!"

The entire community knew how her father treated her, but the neighbors could not do anything. They tried calling the police, but he is an operator for the emergency line. The local police force knew his treatment of his daughter and hated it, but he kept "donating" to the Chief of Police to ignore. Therefore, nothing could be done.

Natsuki ran as tears streamed down her face. Why was her father fighting her? He found her manga collection. She had tried to hide it, but to no avail. He still found it.

She stopped in front of the high school, found a bench, and wept.

"Natsuki?"

She looked up to see Sayori.

"Hey, Sayori," she greeted while wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sayori asked in concern.

"Yeah…"

"What happened to your eye?!" Sayori asked.

"My eye?" Natsuki asked in confusion.

"You have a black eye!" Sayori exclaimed.

Natsuki touched, then recoiled in pain.

"Uh...I-I…" Natsuki stuttered.

"Did someone give it to you?!" Sayori asked in anger. "Who were they?"

"Nevermind!" Natsuki exclaimed as she crossed her arms. "Not like you can do anything about it anyway…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Natsuki shouted. "C-can we go to class now?"

"Okay!" Sayori said with a wide smile.

Sayori skipped to her first class and Natsuki walked with her head down to hers.

* * *

"I am sooo psyched for summer."

Monika stood next to her first class talking to her friends while they awaited the bell.

"It seems like this year went by too fast," Monika said.

"Girl, I don't think so!" one of her friends exclaimed. "I didn't think I'd ever make it!"

Monika giggled, them responded, "Well, tomorrow starts summer break. You made it."

Then, they saw Natsuki walk with her head down, carrying her manga collection and her school books with her.

"There's the anime girl," one mumbled.

"Oh G—, I hear she's a lesbian," the other said with laughter caught in her throat.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

The first friend turned to Monika, and asked, "She's in your club, isn't she, Monika?"

"Yeah…" Monika answered. "I hope she's okay…"

"She's okay," her friend said. "She's just freaking weird."

Her friends giggled and laughed at Natsuki, but Monika was concerned. She was afraid of what would happen if she did not join in, so she nervously laughed with them when she was sure Natsuki would not hear her.

* * *

In the clubroom, Natsuki in the floor next to the closet reading a book in her favorite manga series, _Parfait Girls_. She looked up to see Monika staring at her in concern.

"What?" she finally asked.

"I'm just...worried," Monika said. "You've been quiet today."

"I just...don't feel good," Natsuki replied.

It was not a lie. She felt sick, but she did not tell Monika the whole truth.

"You sure?" Monika asked.

"Yeah," Natsuki answered, glaring at Monika.

"Okay. Just talk to me if—"

"I said I'm FINE!" Natsuki shouted.

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked as she approached them, causing Natsuki to roll her eyes.

"Natsuki's been quiet today, don't you think so?" Monika asked.

"Yeah she has," Yuri agreed. "What's wrong, Natsuki?"

"Nothing!" Natsuki sighed in frustration. "I just don't feel good, okay?"

"Natsuki, you can tell us anything," Yuri said in a soft, comforting voice. "We won't j—"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Natsuki yelled, startling Yuri and Monika.

"Um… E-excuse me, but wh-who do you think you're talking to?!" Yuri asked in anger.

"Yuri…" Monika mumbled to try to stop her.

"I dunno. Who?" Natsuki retorted.

Yuri inhaled sharply, then exhaled.

"Listen, Natsuki," she began. "I tried to be nice. I tried to help you, but how can I help someone like you?!"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" Natsuki asked with anger in her tone of voice.

While Yuri and Natsuki were exchanging words, Pete and Sayori walked into the clubroom.

When they realized what was happening, they rushed over to assist Monika to break up the fight.

"Why are you all up in my business?!" Natsuki shouted. "It's my life!"

"Because we care and we want to help you, but you won't let us!" Yuri replied.

"You don't wanna help me, you just want—"

"Stop!" Sayori shouted. "I don't like fighting, guys… Why were you even fighting?"

Natsuki glanced at Yuri, then back at Sayori and Pete.

"Nothing…" Natsuki said as she crossed her arms and blushed.

"Something's wrong with Natsuki, but...uh…" Yuri trailed off.

"What?" Pete asked. "But what?"

"U-uh…" Yuri stuttered.

Pete figured that he should not probe her, so he left it alone.

"But what?" Sayori asked.

"Sayori," Pete whispered. "I think we should drop it."

"But—"

"I said 'let's drop it'," Pete repeated, leaving Sayori speechless.

Pete then went to sit down at a desk, leaving everyone else to go back to what they were doing, but Sayori could not help but stare at Natsuki with a concerned expression upon her face.

* * *

"Alright, everyone!" Monika said, interrupting her clubmates. "This is the last club meeting for a while, but that doesn't mean that we won't see each other until then. We all still live in the same community or the neighboring communities. We'll still see each other out! Anyway, I guess the meetings over now. See ya!"

"Wanna walk home together?" Sayori asked Pete.

"Of course!" Pete exclaimed.

Sayori smiled and followed him out of the clubroom.

Monika was about to follow Yuri out, but she felt Natsuki reach up and poke her shoulder.

"Monika?" she called with an embarrassed tone of voice.

Monika turned around to see her blushing.

"Yeah, Natsuki?" Monika answered.

Natsuki crossed her arms and stared at the wall.

"I hate asking you this, but any chance I can bunk down with you tonight?" she asked.

Monika knelt down to below her height, placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulders, and said, "I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"N-nothing," Natsuki lied.

"Natsuki…"

Natsuki looked behind Monika to see if anyone remained.

"No one's here," Monika said in a soft tone of voice. "You can tell me. I promise I'll keep it to myself."

"M-my dad...don't want me back tonight…" Natsuki said.

"And how did you really get a black eye?" Monika asked.

"H-him…" Natsuki confessed.

Monika's eyes grew wide as she asked, "Your dad did that to you?"

Natsuki's eyes began to water as she nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you!" Natsuki said through her sobs.

Monika pulled her closer into an embrace while repeating, "I know."

She let Natsuki finish crying before leaving with her.

* * *

"_Where am I?" Sayori thought._

_She was in a dark and damp place. She was scared, but she kept walking._

"_Hello? Anyone?" she called._

_No answer._

"_Pete? Monika? Yuri? Natsuki?"_

_She kept calling, but no answer._

_Finally, she dropped to her knees and wept._

"_**Sayori…"**_

_Who was that? Sayori did not recognize the voice._

"_**Sayori…"**_

"_H-h-hello?" Sayori called._

_She stood and turned around and saw her. A woman whose eyes had no color, they were just white. Her apparel was an orange and black flower dress. No shoes, nor socks. Only the dress. Her hair was platinum blonde and seemed to constantly flow in the wind. In fact, the woman seemed as if she were floating in water._

"_W-wh-what do you want?" Sayori asked while slowly backing away from her._

"_**Sayori, I know where your father is," **__the woman stated._

_Sayori's heartbeat began to quicken._

"_Where is he?" Sayori quickly asked._

"_**Go to Camp Rainbow in Lesnoy, Russia," **__the woman said. _"_**I cannot stay any longer. I must go."**_

"_Wait!" Sayori called. "How do I get there!"_

_No answer._

* * *

Sayori sat up in her bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Was that a dream? It seemed real to her. I must have been a dream. There is no other explanation for what she just saw. Nevertheless, she was determined to find her father now.

"Lesnoy, Russia," Sayori repeated to herself.

She leaned out of her bed and peered out of the opened door of her room.

"Mom?" she called.

When she heard no answer, she hurried out of bed and got dressed. She put on a pair of blue jeans, pink ankle socks, a pair of pure white tennis shoes, and a brown leather jacket. The last thing she grabbed before leaving the house was her red bow. She walked to her mother's second car (which was her father's, but they never sold it) while putting her bow in her hair.

Pete saw this out of the living room window and hurried out to talk to her.

"Hey, Sayori!" he greeted. "Where are you going?"

"Um...Russia?" Sayori said with a slight smile.

Pete did not know if that was a joke or not, so he chuckled, but stopped abruptly.

"You're… You're serious?" he asked her.

When she nodded, Pete asked her, "Why?"

"Because, I believe that my dad is there!" Sayori began. "I don't have a lot to prove that, but I have enough!"

"You-you're not going all the way to Russia?" Pete asked. "Are you?"

"Yep," Sayori answered as she opened the car door and started the engine. "In a place called Camp Rainbow in Lesnoy, Russia."

"Oh my—" Pete sighed. "This is just like you, Sayori! How do you even know?"

"I had a dream about it! Okay!" Sayori shouted.

"Well, if you had a dream, then it MUST be right!" Pete mocked.

"I'm going to find my dad with or without you!" Sayori said before driving off.

"SAYORI, WAIT!" Pete shouted as Sayori disappeared beyond the curb. "You don't have a driver's license…"

Pete immediately went inside his house, grabbed his smartphone, and began a group chat.

"_Meet me at my place"_

* * *

Thirty minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika.

"Pete," Yuri began. "Must you message us _all _at three a.m.? Some of us are busy and need rest."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Natsuki asked.

"Come in," Pete said as he stepped out of the way and held the door open for the girls.

Once all of them were inside, Monika said, "I know you have something to tell us. What is it before we all go back home."

"I-I'm not sure how to say this, but...uh...Sayori's leaving for Russia…" Pete explained.

Silence filled the room before Natsuki spoke.

"What?"

"Yeah," Pete said. "I know…"

"Why?" Monika asked.

"She said that she knows that her dad is there," Pete said.

They said spoke in unison, "Her dad?!"

"Yeah…" Pete replied.

"How does she know?" Monika asked.

"She said that she had a dream about it," Pete explained.

"Is she superstitious?" Yuri asked. "Religious?"

"She's...superstitious," Pete said. "Very superstitious. Once, a crow flew into her house and she basically lived in bubble wrap for a month!"

"Well, you just let her go?" Natsuki asked.

"There was nothing I could do!" Pete defended. "She was driving away as I tried to stop her!"

"Where did she go?" Monika asked.

"Probably to the airport," Pete answered.

"Well, let's go." Monika said as she began to walk toward the door. "Go get your passports, we'll meet up there."

"Right now?!" Pete asked.

"Yes!" Monika exclaimed, stopping. "Don't you think that Sayori would go for you?"

Monika left the house with the rest of the girls, leaving Pete behind.

* * *

At the airport, the girls were all individually looking for Sayori.

Natsuki ran up to Monika, as did Yuri, and they both said that they could not find her.

"Well, we'll just have to keep looking," Monika said.

"What if she already left?" Natsuki asked.

"She hasn't," Monika simply replied.

"Hey!"

They turned to see Pete running up to them, passport in hand.

He held his passport up to show Monika, and admitted, "You were right. Sayori would go if it was me."

Monika smiled genuinely at this as Pete smiled back.

"I also saw Sayori back near Gate 1," Pete said while letting down his arm.

"Well, we should hurry!" Monika exclaimed as she led them to the gate.

When they got there, Natsuki pointed her out almost instantly.

"Sayori!" Monika called out to her.

When she looked, they each held up their passports.

"You didn't think I would let you go alone, did you?" Pete asked.

Sayori smiled as a response.

They all bought their tickets and boarded. They talked and joked on the plane, all except for Sayori, which was strange.

"Sayori," Pete called, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"What if we don't find him?" she asked, turning to face him.

"We will," Pete said in a comforting tone.

Sayori looked down and blushed. Pete blushed as well when he realized that his hand lowered to her thigh. He immediately pulled away from her and placed his hand on his own thighs. Monika witnessed this, and smiled at it.

Thus, they continued toward Russia in search of Sayori's father.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Huh? Good so far? Tell me what you think! Comment on any part of the story if you want to! Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter! If not tomorrow, then it will be out soon! Until then!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Lust For Blood

**Disclaimer: Must I type this every time? You know that the only characters I own are Mark, Eliza, and now Monika's parents, Pete's parents, and Natsuki's dad, though the concept of his abusing of Natsuki belongs to Team Salvato. ALL OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND ALL OF THE CONCEPTS BELONG TO TEAM SALVATO! This is the last time that I will type that! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Eleven years ago…**_

The screams of the inmates echoed through the halls and Renier has locked himself in his office. He had moved his desk, chair, and tables to block the door. The sound of the inmates scratching and banging on the door filled the room. He could hear them shouting from beyond the door.

"YOU DID THIS TO US!"

"YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT, RENIER!"

The inmates kept scratching at the door and pounding on it for what seemed like an eternity. Renier pulled out his smartphone and began to dial.

"It's Renier," he said to his unknown acquaintance. "Everyone is dead. Fret not, my friend. For, this is only but an opportunity!"

Suddenly, the banging stopped. A chill traveled down Renier's spine before he hastily finished his final order.

"Watch Libitina closely," he said. "When she is eighteen-years-old, she will return. If she has not that intention, ensure that she will gain that intention."

Before he could hang up, Renier heard the window behind him crack. He turned toward the noise and saw some of the inmate hang from the window, repeatedly smashing their heads against it. Inmates were falling from the upper floors to their deaths, guards were thrown off of the roof. Over time, Renier's breathing stabilized, and he accepted and welcomed death. The window shattered and the inmates who were driven mad by the Third Eye began to run, using inhuman speed, toward him. Though, another man climbed through the window.

"Stop!" he shouted.

When they stopped, he continued, "Don't you think that it would be better to do to him what he did to us? An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth, and all that?"

Renier crossed his arms while he said, "Well, Mark, I certainly did not think that you would have enough courage to do what you did tonight."

"I learned a lot in my time here," Mark responded.

"Well, what are you holding back for? You have what you came for," Renier said. "Kill me, for I know the Land in the sky is where I shall go."

"No," Mark responded. "You deserve a fate worse than death."

Renier cocked an eyebrow when he asked, "What would that be, then?"

Just as he asked that, the strongest inmates held captive pushed the door open. Once they were through, one knocked him unconscious.

"You will see," Mark said with a small grin on his face.

He picked up a syringe from off of Renier's desk, and injected him with the same substance that he had injected into Mark.

* * *

_**Present…**_

_**Camp Rainbow**_

_**Lesnoy, Russia**_

_**12:05 A.M**_

As Pete drove up to the abandoned camp site, an anxious feeling plagued the entire company. What would they find there? Would they find what they sought? Would they leave peacefully or die trying? All of these questions circulated their minds, but Pete would protect them with all of what he had.

He would not admit this, but he was terrified. He acted brave because he felt that he was obligated to do it. Now that he neared the main building, which looked more like an old rested warehouse, his hands began to shake and he could barely retain control of the vehicle.

"Pete," Sayori called. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah!" Pete lied. "I-I-I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Sayori was concerned for her friend, but she obliged and left him alone.

When Pete parked the car, one by one they got out. First Sayori, then Yuri, then Monika, then Natsuki, and lastly, Pete.

"Doesn't look like much of a camp…" Monika commented.

"Dad, what were you doing?" Sayori muttered.

"We should...go in," Pete said. "We're not gonna find him out here."

Hesitantly, they began to proceed toward the old, rusted building.

"I feel like someone's watching us…" Natsuki said.

"N-no one's watching us, Natsuki," Yuri replied.

Natsuki just nodded in response and continued to walk toward the heavy metal doors.

Sayori was the first to reach them. She placed her hand on the door handle, but stopped.

"I don't know if I can do this," Sayori said as she closed her eyes.

"We came all this way, our parents are probably searching the whole country for us, and you're planning on chickening out?" Natsuki asked.

"I-I-I don't know, I just—"

"Sayori, we don't have to do this," Monika said in a comforting tone. "We can just do home."

Sayori shivered as if she was cold.

Pete placed a hand on Sayori's shoulder, and said, "I won't let anything happen to you, or any one else. We'll find him, Sayori."

Sayori glanced at him with a worried expression, then back at the rusted metal doors. She opened them and went inside, following her were Pete, then Monika, then Yuri, then Natsuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Lust For Blood**_

* * *

"Hello?" Sayori called.

"Don't do that!" Pete whispered. "Did you bring flashlights?"

"Of course, I did!" Sayori replied. "I'm not a complete airhead!"

Sayori then proceeded to distribute the flashlights between her friends.

When they turned them on, they began to travel throughout the dark and desolate hallways, where the red emergency lights still flashed as if to warn these young investigators to leave before it was too late.

Suddenly, the faint sound of painful groaning filled the halls.

Natsuki swiftly turned around, and frantically asked, "What was that?!"

Sayori glanced at Natsuki, then at Pete, who fixed his gaze straight ahead.

"W-what?" Sayori asked.

Pete could barely keep the flashlight steady. Sayori looked forward to see four filthy-looking humanoid figures hunched over what they could only perceive as a corpse. Sayori stepped back, but one instantly turned around to see them.

It was a ghastly sight. Its skin was as white as snow. Its eye, though they were completely red, even the pupil, had excellent vision. It could see them clearly. Its teeth were sharp and jagged. They looked more like razor blades than teeth. Its hair was falling out, probably due to age, and its fingernails were almost five inches long and curved downward. Its clothes were ragged and old. Rips and tears covered its aging garment, nor did it have shoes.

It stood and its bones could be heard grinding against each other, crushing against each other. It laughed. A psychotic, evil, almost human laugh. As it did so, the others rose and the students could hear what sounded like hundreds or thousands of these creatures heading their way.

Natsuki was the first to turn and run, then Yuri, Monika, and Sayori. Once Pete realized what was happening, he quickly joined them. Once they came to an intersection, screams and screeching could be heard from both ways.

Natsuki held her ears and began to chant, "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"No we're not!" Pete spoke up.

"What are those things?!" Sayori asked.

Pete observed his surroundings. He found that there was a room to their left.

"Alright," he began. "All of you, go in that room!"

"Why?" Monika asked.

"Hide in there, and barricade it!" Pete ordered. "I'll lead them away from you!"

Sayori clung to Pete's arm while begging him not to do this. Pete only proceeded to push her off of him and into the room. The rest of the girls followed, with each giving him either a glance of concern, or sorrow.

Once the door was shut, he proceeded to call out to the monsters. The girls could only watch as hundreds, or thousands of those monsters ran after Pete.

Sayori began to cry. She reached out while screaming Pete's name, then broke down into plaintive sobs.

* * *

Pete continued to run as fast as he could. He heard the monsters tailing close behind him, but the noises suddenly ceased. He stopped when he looked around to see that the monsters have vanished.

**"Peter..."**

"W-who's there?" Pete called.

**"Peter..."**

He turned to see the same woman that appeared in Sayori's dream.

**"Peter, you must listen to me..."**

"W-w-what is it?" Peter asked.

**"Evil is not always what is in front of you..."**

After a moment of silence, Pete spoke again.

"What do you mean?"

**"A demon is among the four that you have accompanied."**

"What do you mean?" Pete asked while staring into the ghastly woman's pure white eyes.

**"That path, only you can tread."**

"W-Why?" Pete asked in such confusion. "Why can't you just tell me who it is?"

**"A merchant can only sell that which he himself collects."**

With that, she vanished, leaving Pete alone with his thoughts.

* * *

It was then when he awoke and found himself in an empty, secluded room, separated from the rest of the facility and only connected via a hole in the floor.

When he rose up, he asked himself, "How did I get here?"

The room had misty green paint upon the walls. The roof, well one could barely call it a roof at all, was stained white. Only a book with an ominous opened eye on the front cover lie upon the floor. When Pete walked over to it and picked it up, he found that the pages were all torn out, leaving only the following text etched into the cardboard-like back cover; **Open Your Third Eye**. What did this mean? Could it be some cryptic message? Who wrote this? What is this "Third Eye?" Questions such as these circled Pete's mind, but eventually, he placed the empty book down onto the cracked ceramic tile and let himself down through the hole in the floor.

When he walked out into the hall, he could still faintly hear the screaming from where he could only assume the place that he had just escaped from. Hearing these noises brought Sayori and the other girls back into his memory. He was worried for them, but he was also terrified.

He continued along the long, dark hallways until he heard what he thought was Sayori whisper his name behind him. He swiftly turned around and shined his flashlight into the nothingness that was in front of him.

"S-S-Sayori?" he called.

He heard nothing in response. He peered into the dark hallway, only illuminated by a couple of flashing red lights, when suddenly, he felt something sharp scrape against his back. He could only stand still in shock as he felt it move around him. He looked into its blood red eyes. Its face was slender and looked more like a skull with very little flesh on it, still retained a toothy grin. It shook like it was having difficulty standing. It began to laugh as it wrapped its hand around his neck. Pete regained his composure and hit the monster with his flashlight. It released him and Pete sprinted away from it as he heard a multitude of those monsters head his way.

He continued running until he saw a man covered in a black overcoat, dark clothing, and he covered his face with a dark plaid vale. Pete stopped running and just stared at the man.

"Do you want to die?!" he shouted. "Follow me!"

He did as the man bid, as he had no other choice. The man led him to what looked like the main office. On his way to the entrance, Pete a small explosion behind him. He turned to see the dead bodies of the monsters lying on top of each other.

"Just a security measure," the man reassured. "We're safe."

He unlocked the office door and led Pete inside.

Inside, he took off his vale and his overcoat and hung them on the makeshift coat hanger in the corner of the room.

"This is the old boss' office," he explained. "Renier. He... Well, I don't know if he's dead or alive, but I don't care."

The man took his seat behind Renier's old desk, as Pete took a seat in a chair in front of the desk.

The man looked as though he had not slept in years. His eyes were yellow and red, and his skin was sagging. His face looked as though it were deteriorating daily.

Pete stared into this man's eyes. He knew that he had met him before, but he could not remember.

"Do I know you?" he bluntly asked.

The man shrugged while he answered, "I don't know, you tell me."

"What's your name?" Pete asked.

He leaned forward and replied, "My name's not important."

"What are you doing here?" Pete asked while looking around.

"You could say that I was a prisoner here as well," the man answered.

Silenced passed before Pete spoke again.

"So, what now?"

"Now, we wait," the man answered as he stood.

"Wait?!" Pete asked in disbelief as he stood as well. "I have some people that I came here with! They're somewhere here alone! They need me! The one that we came here because of is an airhead herself and would just blow away if I wasn't there to tie her down!"

"If you want to head out there and be devoured by those things, be my guest!" the man retorted.

Pete sat back down and sighed.

"That's what I thought," the man said.

He went to Pete and knelt beside of him.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he said. "Just rest. I'll wake you when its okay to leave."

* * *

_SSBzdGlsbCBsaXZlLiBJIHdpbGwgY29udGludWUgbXkgcmVzZWFyY2guIFlvdSB3aWxsIGRpZS4=_

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was this chapter? Let me know what you thought of it! Anyway, I'll work on the next one and it will be out soon! Have a blessed week!**

* * *

**WHAT**

** DOES**

** THE**

** TEXT**

** MEAN**

** ?**


	4. Chapter 3: Psychic Influences

**A/N: Just a short author's note: be sure to re-read the previous chapters. They've been updated. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sayori, sit down and rest," Monika suggested while sitting on the floor, leaning on the back wall of the room that they have been stranded in for what seemed to them as an eternity.

Sayori has been looking for a safe way out of the room for hours. It was no secret that she was concerned for Pete's welfare, but in their current state of mind, Sayori's friends desired rest. They needed rest. Sayori, though, would not stop until she was certain that Pete was unharmed.

"We can't just give up on him!" Sayori exclaimed.

Monika stood, then said, "We're not! Look at us!"

Monika motioned to the other two girls in the corner of the room, then to Sayori and herself.

"We need rest!" Monika claimed. "We almost died, Sayori!"

Monika took in a deep breath, then sighed while continuing, "I know that you're worried about him, but he's...smart… I'm sure he's fine, Sayori."

Sayori glanced at the metal door, then back at Monika.

"I-I guess…" she said as she stepped away from the door and toward Monika.

As Monika sat back onto the filthy floor, she said, "Calm down. He's fine."

"I hope so," Sayori said as she took her seat next to Monika.

"He promised you that he would protect you, didn't he?" Monika asked. "He'll keep him promise."

Sayori looked over to Monika with tears streaming down her eyes, and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Monika said. "Try not to worry."

After a moment of silence, Sayori smiled at Monika, and replied, "Okay. I won't."

"We didn't make that much noise!"

All of the girls looked at Natsuki, who sat in the corner of the room across from Monika, holding her ears and rocking back and forth.

"We—We didn't scream or anything! And it just laughed!" Natsuki exclaimed as she held her eyes closed tightly.

Monika placed a hand on her chin, and replied, "It was as if...they were linked, somehow? That doesn't make sense…"

"Why doesn't it?" Yuri intervened. "U-Um...technically speaking, it is possible. Perhaps there's some hive-mind, like fungi."

"Fungi?" Sayori asked with a confused expression upon her face.

Monika rolled her eyes, then answered, "Mushrooms."

"Ooooohhh…"

"Anyway, what makes you think so?" Monika asked.

"U-Uh…" Yuri stuttered. "T-They do seem linked. Maybe they all share the same hivemind. Like some sort of network. I-I'm not quite sure how yet, but I know it's p-possible."

"Great…" Natsuki muttered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Not only do we have crazy psycho monsters chasing us, but also crazy psycho monsters with psychic powers!"

"I-It's only a theory, Natsuki," Yuri attempted to reassure. "That doesn't mean that it's true."

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Psychic Influences**_

* * *

Pete was sleeping peacefully when he was awakened by a stinging pain on the right side of his face.

"Get up," the man who had saved him ordered.

Pete felt his face, and asked the man, "Did you just slap me?"

"You wouldn't get up any other way," he explained.

Pete hesitantly obliged and arose from the floor. It was only then that the realization hit him:

"Oh Lord...I wasn't a dream, was it?" he asked virtually no one.

"Absolutely not!" the man answered him. "Not even your imagination could make this stuff up, I'm afraid!"

"Well," Pete began. "What now?"

The man turned to meet Pete's eyes, and said in a stern voice, "I would not have woken you up if we were still stuck, now would I?"

Pete glared at the man as he answered, "No, I guess not."

The man turned, grabbed his vale and coat, and opened the door.

As he was putting on his clothing pieces, he said, "Let's go. We don't have much time."

After he tied his vale around his face, just under his eyes, he grabbed Pete's flashlight, turned it on, and led him through the dark hallway. They walked over the small hill of the bodies of twisted figures of men, women, and children that were forgotten long ago.

"Poor deluded fools," the man sighed. "I knew some of these people."

"Prisoners?" Pete asked.

"Yeah," the man answered. "Some of them. The others were guards and...scientists."

"Did you know the guards?"

The man chuckled at this before answering, "The guards were jerks. Stuck up, thought they were more deserving than any of the people imprisoned here. The scientists, well, at least some of them had pity on these people. All but one."

"And, who was that?" Pete asked.

"The leader. His name was 'Thomas Renier'," the man answered.

Silence passed, before Pete spoke again, "What happened to him?"

"Well," the man began. "The inmates were released, and several of them cornered him and did to him what he did to them. In my opinion, he got what he deserved."

"Okay."

They continued to traverse the halls until the world around Pete froze. Everything turned grey and all that Pete could hear were whispers.

"**Peter…"**

"Not again," Pete muttered to himself.

"**You must remember…"**

"Remember what?" Pete asked.

"**Remember who you are… Remember who **_**they **_**are…"**

Just then, Pete turned around to see the clubroom, along with the four girls. He could not understand the chopped up words proceeding from their mouths.

It seemed as if it were a normal day at the Literature Club, but he noticed something peculiar; Sayori was sitting in the back of the room, alone, with what seemed like a bright red rope tied around her neck.

Pete turned once more and saw only a glimpse of Sayori hanging from the ceiling of her bedroom.

Pete immediately closed his eyes tightly, then yelled, "Stop! Why are you showing me this!"

"**You must remember, Peter… Only you and Monika can save your friends from certain disaster…"**

Pete was then shown flashes of Natsuki, _Yuri_, and **Monika**. He was in denial of what he saw. He saw murder, suicide, and blood. So much blood. The player behind the screen. How could this be so? No, he must have been hallucinating, right? Could he even tell what was real? What was not? He could hardly tell. What he did know was this was shown to him for a reason.

This continued for a while before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Yuri had been awake for possibly hours as the others slept. When all was quiet, she woke Natsuki.

"Natsuki," she whispered as she gently shook her. "It's safe."

Natsuki's eyes slowly opened her eyes as she rose from her slumber. She yawned as Sayori and Monika did the same.

Natsuki shoved Yuri away, groggily saying, "Off!"

"I-I-I was just...waking you," Yuri stuttered.

"So, is it safe?" Monika asked Yuri in a low, tired voice.

"As far as I can tell, yes," Yuri answered.

"Well, let's go find him!" Sayori exclaimed, quickly followed by Monika attempting to silence her.

"If you keep yelling, they'll be back!" Monika whispered. "I'll...see if it's all clear."

Monika cautiously stepped toward the door and opened it. She peered out into the dark hallways stained with blood. It was, indeed, safe. She motioned for the other girls to follow her, and so they crept about the broad hallway, careful not to make any noise.

"What was going on here?" Sayori asked herself. "What was my dad doing?"

"Human experimentation," Yuri said. "I-I've read books about it."

"This isn't an anime or a science-fiction book, Yuri," Natsuki blurted out. "All of that couldn't've been happening all at once."

"H-How else do you explain this, Natsuki," Yuri replied.

"I don't know, but all of these theories of yours just seem fake to me," Natsuki commented.

They traveled in silence for a moment longer before they reached the end of the hall, where they found rusted metal double doors with shattered glass windows.

"Where do you think it leads?" Sayori asked Monika.

"I don't know," she answered. "Guess we'll see."

They proceeded to enter as Natsuki tailed behind, but before Natsuki could enter, the doors slammed shut. Natsuki, startled, then let out a small shriek.

"Are you okay, Natsuki?!" Sayori frantically asked.

"I-I-I think s-so…" Natsuki answered.

"We'll find a way to you!" Monika shouted through the door.

Just then, Natsuki heard the monsters again and she backed away from the doors. She ran into someone, but before she could react, she felt a sharp, stinging pain in her neck. It soon came to her realization as she collapsed to the floor that she had been drugged. She lost consciousness within seconds.

* * *

As she awoke, she could see that she had been transferred to what seemed like an infirmary. She looked around and observed her surroundings, but soon found that she had been tied to a chair. She began to squirm and she attempted to free herself as her heartbeat sped up. She stopped when she heard footsteps approach her. Not footsteps like the monsters, but calm footsteps. She slowly turned toward the sound and saw a man standing in the doorway.

"I took the liberty of removing all possessions from your person," he said with a grin.

"Wh-Who are you?" Natsuki asked.

"All in good time, Natsuki," the man answered.

"How do you know my—"

"Let us discuss," the man interrupted as he knelt beside her.

While he was this close to her, Natsuki could observe him more than she could. His face was cleanly shaven, he wore glasses, and his jet black hair was combed back. He was wearing a dark suit with a white button-up shirt, but no tie.

"I have been waiting for you, Natsuki," he said as he continued to grin. "Providence has brought you to me."

"What do you want me for?" Natsuki asked with an expression of terror upon her face.

"All shall be revealed, Natsuki," he answered as he stood.

The man circled Natsuki like a shark. His mere presence terrified Natsuki, which is what this man wanted.

"C-Can't you at least tell me your name?" Natsuki asked.

The man stopped and turned to view Natsuki as he answered, "Well, I go by many names; 'Doctor', 'Father', but I am most commonly known as 'Thomas Renier'."

As he uttered his true name, he chuckled, as he felt powerful by his true identity. Natsuki was threatened by this man. His personality was too calm and too cryptic to fit the environment that he was in.

He pulled a syringe from his pocket and re-filled it with an unknown substance, then he said, "Now, prepare yourself, Natsuki, for this will be quite unpleasant."

When he ended his sentence, he chuckled once more, then approached Natsuki, syringe in hand.

* * *

**A/N: I was contemplating whether or not to put that, if this were a game, where I think the cutscenes and the gameplay would or should be, but I decided against it. I believe that if I did that, it would break the submersion of the story. Anyway, share what you think! The next chapter will be out soon!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Sons of Markov

Pete awakened lying on his back upon the cold tiled floor. He raised himself up to see the man who had been leading him sitting across from him.

"Well," he said, "Lazarus has risen."

Pete held sat against the wall across from the man, and asked, "Why'd you wait for me?"

"Seems I'm stuck with you, bud," the man said with a slight grin. "Plus, the way I see it, I'm no better than Renier if I left you."

Pete attempted to stand while the man helped him.

"Thank you," Pete said.

"So, what happened?" the man asked. "Before you passed out, you were talking to someone."

Pete's face grew pale as he answered, "There… There was a woman. She had light blonde hair, and she was as pale as a ghost. She didn't have pupils, or color in her eyes. She floated like she was in water, but she was dry."

The man looked away from Pete, lost in thought. He knew who he was talking about. There could be no other woman.

"Elyssa," he muttered. "H-How?"

"What?" Pete asked.

The man broke out of his train of thought, and answered, "Nothing. We have to go."

With that, they began to search for the girls.

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The Sons of Markov**_

* * *

Natsuki woke up in agonizing pain. Her head was throbbing and felt as though it were being crushed. Her heart was racing, and her limbs felt like they were dislocated.

She began to move her head, but groaned in pain and relaxed it again.

"Hello, Natsuki."

She knew that voice. A chill went down her spine as she looked toward the door to see Renier stand there.

"How do you feel?" he asked in a calm voice.

"L-Like crap," Natsuki choked out as she forced herself to raise her head up.

"It will be over soon, Natsuki," Renier said.

What did he mean by that? Would he kill her?

_He's gonna kill me! _Natsuki thought.

She felt like crying, but she suppressed the urge.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" Natsuki asked with a wavering voice.

As Renier refilled the syringe from his makeshift desk, he asked, "Do you want to know what happened to your mother, Natsuki?"

Natsuki stared at Renier with wide eyes, then slowly nodded.

"Well," he began as he approached her. "Your father works for me. She would asked too many questions when he would come home late at night. So, one day, when you were at school, your father took her to a discrete location in Yamagata. I was waiting for them there with several other Sons of Markov with a barrel holding a deadly toxin. The substance that eats away your skin bit by bit. Anyway, when they drove up, the men that I was with removed the covering of the barrel. When she got out of the car, my associates attacked her. They beat her, tied her hands, and carried her to the barrel. They put her down, and your father and I lifted her up and plunged her head first into the barrel of acid. Oh, the screams of pain and terror, and the sizzling of the acid were like music! When we lifted her back out, well, you can only imagine."

Natsuki could not believe what she was hearing. This man killed her mother? Not only that, but her dad aided him? As she processed this, everything that she has witnessed made sense. This was why her father did not cry, but smiled at her mother's funeral. He always had money, but neglected to distribute it to her, and continued to bribe the police. Perhaps if he worked, or works with Renier, he could have a lot of money stashed away, prepared for a time when he would need, such as suspicion in the neighborhood. He could bribe the police.

Natsuki's face drained white as she choked out, "Y-You killed my…"

"Yes, I did, Natsuki," Renier replies as he brushed her face with his soft hand. "She was growing...suspicious of my operation here. Something must have been done."

"You're evil!" Natsuki yelled.

As soon as those words left her mouth, Renier pulled out a large combat knife and held it to her throat.

"Guard your tongue, child," he said in a soft, chiling tone. "For, I have more power than you could ever realize."

Natsuki began to tear up, but attempted to hide it from her captor, but to no avail.

"Please," she pleaded. "D-Don't kill me…"

Renier grinned sadistically and lifted the knife from Natsuki's neck.

"I see the terror upon your face," he said as he continued to smile. "Do you even know what you are? What your friends are?"

Natsuki stared at him with a fearful expression as she drifted into unconsciousness.

The last thing that she heard before losing consciousness were the words of Renier, "All in good time."

* * *

The girls continued to traverse the halls until they heard a scream from afar off behind them.

Sayori immediately turned, and asked, "What that Natsuki?!"

"Keep it down, Sayori!" Monika whispered. "We're no use to Natsuki dead, or as...one of those...things."

Sayori reluctantly continued to follow Monika and Yuri when, suddenly, Yuri screamed without cause. It was not a normal scream, no, this was a high-pitched, glass shattering scream.

"Yuri!" Sayori yelled as she rushed to help her friend. "Are you okay?"

Yuri could only nod as she answered, saying, "Y-Yes. I d-don't know what just happened to me…"

Without another word, the girls continued to traverse the hall.

As they walked, voices began to echo inside Yuri's head.

"_**It is time,"**_ it said. "_**Bring them hither."**_

"_**Kill them."**_

"_**Yuri, wake up."**_

"_**Wake up…"**_

"_**Libitina…"**_

A psychotic smile began to creep onto her face. She stared at her "friends," then she turned and ran as she began to giggle, which eventually became a burst of psychotic laughter.

"Yuri!" Sayori called out to her.

Monika did the same as Sayori began to run after her, leaving her alone.

The world around her began to grow a grayish color.

"**Monika."**

Monika froze as she called out, "Who's there?"

"**You must remember."**

"Remember?" she asked as a chill traveled down her spine. "Remember w-what?"

Just then, she saw Sayori hanging from her bedroom ceiling.

"**Look at what you have done."**

"W-What?" Monika asked in a confused, yet terrified tone.

"**You were created for the sole purpose of telling a story."**

She saw Yuri bleeding on the floor of the clubroom with Pete looming over her. Monika fell to her knees as tears formed in her eyes.

"I d-did that?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

"**Yes, but it was not your fault. It was inevitable that it would end this way."**

Monika shook her head, saying, "No… I-I couldn't have! I love them! Please tell me it wasn't me!"

A moment passed before she heard an answer from the entity.

"**I cannot lie, Monika. I will not lie, Monika. It was you. You must tell them."**

With that, the entity left her. Monika could only weep at what she saw.

Sayori ran to her, shouting, "Yuri's gone!"

When she saw the tears streaming down Monika's face, she asked if she was okay.

Monika wiped away her tears, and answered, "Y-Yeah. I'm okay."

She stood, and asked, "Yuri's gone?"

"Yeah," Sayori confirmed. "I can't find her! She's gone!"

Monika heard the voice of the entity over and over.

"**Tell her. You must tell her."**

She shook her head and reached down to grab the flashlight.

"Let's just keep going," she said. "I don't know if it would be a great idea to look for her."

"But—"

"We'll run into her later," Monika said. "Promise."

She led Sayori wordlessly down the hall until they saw what seemed very familiar to her.

"A classroom?" Monika thought out loud.

She entered the room, Sayori tailing close behind her.

The room was dark and musty. The windows simulated the outside world, but it was only an illusion. A light flickered in the corner, next to the opened closet. Dried blood was smeared on the floor near the center of the room, next to the windows. A blood-covered knife was stuck in what seemed to be the teacher's desk. On the blackboard was scribbled undecipherable words around a large sketch of an eye.

Sayori went to the back closet and examined it. Opened books and pages littered the floor. Among them were issues of a colorful manga series. Upon closer examination, Sayori could read the title clearly.

"Parfait Girls…" she read. "Isn't this Natsuki's favorite manga?"

Monika joined her and examined the series.

"Yeah," she said. "It's probably just a coincidence, Sayori. Don't overthink it."

Monika then walked back to the blackboard.

"I-I can't read any of this," she mumbled to herself.

"I can," Sayori said.

Monika looked quizzically at her and asked, "You can?"

"Yeah," Sayori answered as she strained her eyes to read the scribble. "It's… It's us…"

"Us?" Monika asked in disbelief. "What do you mean by 'us'."

"I-It's our names…" Sayori explained. "All except Yuri's."

Monika squinted at the blackboard to read.

"Libitina…" she read. "Libitina?"

"Who's Libitina?" Sayori asked virtually no one.

Without another word, Monika glanced out into the hallway to see the following words painted on the wall in blood; **SONS OF MARKOV**.

* * *

Natsuki could only watch in agony as Renier toyed with his knife.

"What's gonna h-happen to me?" Natsuki asked in a panicked voice.

Renier grinned at the sound of her voice, for he relished in the fear of others.

He sheathed his knife as he answered her, saying, "One of two things, Natsuki: You could become stronger, faster, smarter, but only if you succumb to the madness of the Attribute. Or, you could become a monster—a shadow of your former self. Whereas your movement, your design, and everything about you would hurt you. Your features would destroy you. The lust for blood is still there, but you would desire to feast upon the living. Your hunger, your thirst for blood would be unbearable. Trapped in an endless limbo. Like purgatory, except this would be real. Trapped with thousands of the tortured minds of the prisoners trapped in what was originally their own bodies."

Natsuki's pulse sped up as he uttered these words. How much longer must she endure this torture? She desired an answer to that question, but has given up all hope that she would walk free.

Just then, the lights flickered and the papers and books blew off of Renier's desk. This made him smile in ecstasy.

"She's here," he said through his toothy grin. "Libitina… Show yourself."

"I'm here, Father," an echoey voice rang out from the doorway.

Upon closer inspection, Natsuki could identify this girl.

"Y-Yuri?!" she called.

"No," Renier answered. "Not Yuri. At least, not the one that you know. This is Libitina. Our most successful subject."

He turned to Libitina, and commanded her to gather the others and bring them to him, that he may test them to see who he will have the most success with.

"As you wish, Father," she said as Renier handed her a large kitchen knife.

She left as Renier chuckled to himself, proud of what he has accomplished thus far.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, we know the drill. Review and tell me what you think, blah blah blah! Anyway, this has taken more thought than I put in all of the other chapters so far! I hope you enjoyed! Anyway, review and tell me if you liked it! Until the next chapter!**


End file.
